User talk:ShinobiOfDeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome You must be wanderingshinobi's friend. I read your character and you are going by the Old Gotei 13 if you need a more up to date one that is still currently being used you can use this one as a reference point (Gotei). If you have any other questions feel free to let me know. RazeOfLight 16:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Its fine haha. Its not like you were saying that you killed the captain or anything. Just using it as a point of reference. And if you want to be. Wanderingshinobi will be administering a practice RP of sorts with you to test your capabilities them I will read over with the others and go from there. Hope you have fun on here and do some great things =) RazeOfLight 21:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey (I hope this was you who asked me) You can put your Shikai abilities up beforehand, but I suggest you train in Rp beforehand. Liek with the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division for example. Also, when you leave a message on someones talk page, be sure to leave your signiture. Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 23:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ^ Like that Sure, no problem. This time, YOUR gonna start it. Basically a continuation from your encounter with the 2nd Division Vice-Captain, after you transferred from there, to the 5th Division. Dont worry, the 5th Division 3rd Seat is nice. Izanagi Kumorigoku<---And there he is. (Not quite finished yet, but ready for Rp use) Beware, he has a Bankai.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 23:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Good title. Anyway, I think you'll do better in the 5th Division. Most well-rounded division there is.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 00:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes he did. He likes your potential, and you have his vote.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) So far? I dont think so. I asked to be sure however.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh? Ah. Coolio! That was pretty decent. As I told the other shinobi you just needed to have a few more plot points that way its just not what you need to happen then its over. Like add more conversation or you coldvemade it harder for him to make contact with his zanpakuto as not everyone will be able to communicate with their zanpakuto's spirit with only one or two tries...look at Kenpachi...he STILL doesn't know it lol. Well...if you wanted we could always do an RP together. =) RazeOfLight 05:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) you could try your hand at fighting a fraccion with your character or if you have another idea in mind feel free to let me know...im up for anything really. =)RazeOfLight 03:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Nemesis? ok that works. just let me know when you want to start it up. im game at anytime =) RazeOfLight 14:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) To all GF members =) I'm tired of waiting...im itching for some excitement....lets get things rolling. time to start G2 finally!! If you don't mind, please put some of the other things you are doing on hold and Please contribute to the flow of each arc. RazeOfLight 14:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea all you have to do is make your main character and then go through the story thats created...its pretty simple. if you want to do an rp to help keep you up with everything just let me know...cause i mean we are going into the soul society arc now so my characters can meet yours and then boom youre a part of the group lol. RazeOfLight 05:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Intro! Heya! I'm Lone/Yuki of Gravity Force! just stopping by to say hello..hehehe looking forward on working on ya... We should do RPs sometime lol...hehhe and if u need any help...just leave a message! ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 06:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ?? You still want to do an RP? Im game RazeOfLight 05:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) its fine. im on his right now but he told me ask you. dont worry it can wait till youre finished. RazeOfLight 05:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC)S sure. you want me to start it up or do you want to? And start p a new section when you message me so its easier to find if you dont mind lol RozeluxeMeitzen 05:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) One thing about Kiyoko before we start. Shouldn't she be a hakuda master (based on her zanpakuto) and a zanpakuto expert (since she hasnt gotten bankai yet) just a suggestion. lol RozeluxeMeitzen 21:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry lol I guess I read that wrong. =P Hmm one last question (sorrry btw) So you just want Kiyoko to fight Nemesis or is there any plot details that you want to add in? RozeluxeMeitzen 14:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No those are splendid ideas...sorry it took so long for me to get back to you Ive been busy with school T-T. Do you want me to start it up right? RozeluxeMeitzen 20:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Here it is lol Vanishing Into Darkness...Your Turn =) RozeluxeMeitzen 04:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you need help coming up with a new zanpakuto for Kiyoko just let me know =) RozeluxeMeitzen 04:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo I heard you were the new guy, want to take ur chance in an RP with me? Grizzaka 20:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) H HI its me Nessa haha ummmmm I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO USE THIS WEBSITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but its pretty awesome Hey Hey man, want to do an RP with me? Grizzaka 03:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) hey still intrested in doing an RP with me? Grizzaka 02:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) =P Whoa buddy! You don't have toalways have your characters dying off you know. lol RozeluxeMeitzen 14:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) lol Hahaha you guys have lots of cool characters! No need to go killing them all off all the time. I mean if they keep dying...how are they going to develop? =P RozeluxeMeitzen 03:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh! Awesome! Well...if you want to do another RP just let me know =) RozeluxeMeitzen 04:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha that works pal. No worries =)RozeluxeMeitzen 08:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What kind of RP do you want to do? RozeluxeMeitzen 04:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Coelen Capitaliter Rp Hello! The Coelen Capitaliter Rp is ready to go! On the articles talk page, you will find a the posting order, as well as a list with yours and my usernames. Under your names, list which characters you will be using in the Rp. Thank you!~ Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 04:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 'may i ask you something ' hi now i wondering since your a member of the gravity force you maybe able to help me. Currently i am looking for some who would like to RP or whatever as an ally or enemy of The Mori Clan all of the members and such are on that page (mainly if you take a look at Yoshitsugu Mori the most and see what you think of him , so if i may ask if you could take a look at it,then see what you think about the Mori. i would like to see if they could be good. So thank you very much for doing that for me. and maybe if you know someone who would like to do any stroylines,plots or anything i am opening to anything,could you tell them about me or tell me about them once again thank you very much for reading this and getting back with me whenever you can Thank you very much (Sentonara 03:39, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) RP Sure. Sounds good...mind starting it up? I'm looking for a few things atm =P RozeluxeMeitzen 05:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Can't wait!. You know me....I'm up for doing dozens of Rps at one time =) Go ahead and start it up. I gotta go real quick but I should be back pretty soon =) RozeluxeMeitzen 14:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm ready to go today if you want, My character I'll be using will be Ryu Martinez Grizzaka 16:24, April 15, 2011 Horrible actions: Ryu vs Ryu here we go. Grizzaka 16:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ur post bro, sorry i took so long. Grizzaka 00:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ur post when you get online bro. Sureness! That'll be great! You are now my official partner in that aspect lolXD Lone Black Garuga 04:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RP Hey... Wanna do an RP Shinobi-san? Our Jusanseizas' meeting up ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 05:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) when should we start then? or do u mind me starting it up? Lone Black Garuga 05:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Unlikely Partners In Crime ﻿There you go shinobi-san Lone Black Garuga 05:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hi hi how you doing i am wondering could i have you opinion on two of my characters them being Setsuhiro and Tsudzuru.if you don't want to look at them i understand if your busy or something,but if you do like to look at them you can do it when you have time. thanks Sentonara 02:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fuuuu Yuki and Grizzika?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 03:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hi how you doin I am wondering could I have your opinion on Sentonara,(though he is still a work in Process I just want to know what you think of his Personality) Takuken, Masashi and Karasugami. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 04:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC)